


Christmas Disaster

by charlotteicewolf77



Series: Stranded 'verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Poison, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Doctor being the Doctor there's not much hope of having a trouble-free Christmas, and it seems that poor Jack always manages to get the worst of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any other trademarked stuff i may mention in this story and/or series

The Doctor was coming out of his room where Rose was sleeping peacefully after an entire night of attention being showered on her.

The three of them had been coming back from a Christmas Eve party in London with Rose certainly tipsy when a stranger had come out of the shadows and shot at them with poison darts but fortunately none of them had been hit.

Or at least the Doctor had assumed that so when he almost tripped over the unconscious and puke spattered form of Jack he realised he had been mistaken.  
"Oops." He said as he picked his friend up and carried him hastily back to his room. Honestly, he mentally chided himself, is that all you can say? One of your companions could be dying and all you can say is 'oops'? Really good friend you are.

The time lord elbowed the door open and discovered that the bed clothes were covered in a suspicious substance that he didn't want to know about and something that looked a lot like blood so he hoisted the former time agent into a firmer grip and headed in the direction of the medical bay.

"Doc'?" Jack stirred slightly.

"I'm here." He confirmed. "Thanks for letting me know you'd been hit with one of those darts. What is it, a lifelong dream to dry of dehydration and choke on the smell of vomit?"

"Nah, that's being stabbed in the back by a jealous husband at the age of 92. But I thought you and Rose should have a good Christmas."

"You know you are allowed to spend time with us. It's Christmas, surely everyone loves Christmas?"

"They didn't really celebrate Christmas back home. It's never been that important- religion sort of died out somewhere around the 33rd century. Sorry you have to put your plans on hold just for me."

"Blimey Jack has it never occurred to you that we might actually enjoy spending time with you?"

"Nope."

All he could think to say to that was "Oh."


End file.
